A Thousand Miles
by tainted-focus
Summary: A tale of her twisted past. Riona becomes obsessed with the tall dark and moody stranger but is haunted by an evil angel. Riona’s past decision may cause more than everyone ever knew. Squiona


A Thousand Miles

_(September 16th, 2002)_

I have to write a Riona & Squall fanfiction. I do not know what kind of expectations {whatever} and don't know what you guys suspect but bare with me. THANKS SO much! I changed a lot of things around. As I said before I'm addicted to dark fanfictions, it makes you think you know. Okay and everything even things that do not have to {or seem like it doesn't have to} do with Riona & Squall. You'll see, soon. This all happens in a seven day period. 

3-Ashley 

"Everything is not as it seems"-Unknown 

**_~Ambition_**

Nineteen year old, Rinoa dipped her head, trying to fight the brisk cold. She was running away, from home. Her home, with the man of her dreams or so she thought so. She wiped her tears away from her eyes, why did it never bother her that she was with Seifer Almasy, the ex knight the man who was causing a war at the moment? But after tonight…

She sniffed as she pulled her jacket closer to her body. It was in the middle of December and the wet snow fell, sometimes on her nose or her uncovered head. She pulled her necklace tighter, the necklace that had Squall's ring, Griever on the chain. She missed him so. 

She saw him last night with his wife Quistis Trepe Leonhart on his arm. He didn't smile, he just nodded. He looked disturbed, and looked like he hasn't laughed in years. Not since she left him, thinking that Seifer was the one for him because Rinoa was just like him, evil, evil, evil. She laughed bitterly; she was evil for sleeping with her boss because she was mad at her husband, Seifer. 

"That makes two." She said nastily.

She stopped, as she arched her head to the dark sky. A shooting star past by made her think of Squall more. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she just stop? Why was he always taunting in her head, always laughing at her in her self-conscience saying 'You could have had me'. She knew, unfortunately, she knew she was the reason why. 

She turned around as she watched a blue car pull up and stop. Riona watched the window go down and seen a pointy finger pointing at her. Riona moved closer, curious. What did this person want?

"Rinoa." A soft raspy voice called, "Get inside."

"Who are you?" Riona asked, "What do you want?"

"You'll see." 

Rinoa sighed, she had nowhere to go and if she died let it be. She wasn't with Squall what did it matter?  Rinoa walked to the passenger side as cars zoned by her. She jumped inside as the driver began to drive slowly.

"Rinoa, I've been waiting for you." 

Rinoa looked at the driver who had a dark red velvet cloak on. Rinoa guessed it was a girl by the way it talked. Rinoa stared out the front window as the driver began to talk.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Rinoa." It said, "I'm only here to propose an offer you cannot refuse. What if you can go back in the past and change your present or then future? Be with the man you love?"

"I would do it." Rino said numbly, "I don't know why though."

"There is a catch, of course." It said, "Even though I now deep within you know it."

Rinoa smiled, realizing that she had a chance to remember why her she fucked up their relationship. She wasn't going to stop he was going to be hers forever.

"Explain to me what happened, from the beginning Rinoa." It said, "And please close your eyes as you do."

"All and all, it was never my fault. I could never blame myself for not being with Squall… not since Rhea. She is or was related to Squall… You can say that, honestly and untruthfully. I never liked her… but I guess… she never liked me.  She was the girl in my dreams always whispering before Seifer plugged a knife into her back "Squall", then she dies. In my dreams, she looks like me at first but when she dies she becomes herself again, Seifer in the end always cradle her and always tell her "I always waited for you." I always wondered why was Seifer saying this to some girl he just killed, when I began putting the puzzles together, she appears. Weird, strange, just faith? Or something. I don't know… That isn't the point, Seifer always said to me before she just disappeared in mid air that she was our angel to bring us together but I always believed differently and I believed he did too…"

**_~Two Years Before_**

****

Rinoa furrowed her brows as she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around, seeing Squall walk briskly past her. Her heart skipped a beat, why did she feel like she missing something? Or somebody. She watched Squall turned, she smiled to herself. One day he was going to turn around and notice her. Just one day.

"Rin-**_OA_**!"

Rinoa turned around seeing Selphie's obnoxiously flipped hair blind her. Rinoa put her hand over her face, Selphie laughed as she pushed Rinoa's fingers away.

"I just heard a rumor!" Selphie said as Rinoa rolled her eyes admiring the Garden once again.

"Ohh a rumor, is it something you know…" Rinoa leaned in, "Nasty?"

"Eww… Rinoa!" Selphie squealed, "No it's about Squall."

Riona widened her eyes, trying to hide the emotions that hid behind her bright brown eyes. What was she supposed to say, or look? A rumor about Squall? This had to be good.

"What is it?" Rinoa asked

"Well, I haven't heard this straight from anybody's mouth but I just seen the most beautiful girl. Brown hair, blue eyes, kind of tall." Selphie said.

"Sooo…" Rinoa asked impatiently, "What does this have to do with Squall?"

"Just watch her." Selphie pointed at medium length girl.

She pushed back her hair, even smiled faintly. It seemed like a smirk to Rinoa, on her shoulder leaning was Seifer Almasy in an animated conversation. What was the girl trying to prove? Obviously the girl was not Seifer's type or the badass type. She had on a pink tie, with a white pressed shirt on and a short pink skirt on. 

"What does this have to do with…"

"Shhh!" Selphie interrupted.

The girl turned her head as Seifer dragged her along side of him. Waving his hands, and pointing at the things of the garden. The girl never looked interested. When she caught eyes with Riona, she winked and turned her head back. Rinoa gasped, her throat clogged up with confusion. The girl…

"She looks like Squall." Selphie said, "And I asked Squall if he ever had a twin sister or any close relatives that looks like the girl and when Squall seen her, he walked away."

Rinoa raised her eyebrows as she muttered weird. She walked away from Selphie and to Squall's office. She stopped at Squall's door, admiring the golden plank "Squall Leonhart: Commander". She sighed as she ran her finger against it. Squall…

She walked back, when Squall opened the door staring at her annoyed. He never seemed to be pleased with her.

"What?" Squall asked, "Why are you here?"

"Have you seen that girl?"

"Of course I have." Squall said walking back into his office and slamming his door.

Rinoa sighed, what did this all mean? She yawned checking at her golden watch, '12:30', it read. She numbly walked back to her dormitory that she shared with Quistis. Quistis left the door opened, she wasn't there. Quistis went on an assignment with Irvine, Riona felt a rush of pity again, poor girl. She pushed the door closed when she walked in and fell to her bed, closing her eyes. Hoping that her dream would some what change.

~~~~~~~~~~~

She turned around, her wavy brown hair flowing in his face. He didn't mind, as he tugged at her hand. Showing her dead bodies and skeletons. He smiled as the girl licked her red lips. He leaned into her and kissed her, biting her lips. She licked them again, but in her eyes you could see pure hatred for Seifer, she did not know.

"Rhea, never be scared." Seifer muttered, "We're free."

"In fear." She whispered as Seifer leaned into her hair, "We're in hell."

Seifer laughed bitterly as he pushed her away from her, having her fall. Seifer spit on her and turned his back on her. Soft whimpers filled the empty air. 

"So we are." Seifer said, "I thought you knew."

"I do." Rhea said, "I don't believe I belong here."

"You belong here more than you know." Seifer whispered, "Now close your eyes."

And she did as he plugged a knife into her heart, as the moon glistened on her pale body. He cried, before whispering 'I always waited forever, waiting is never enough'.

~~~~~~~

Rinoa awoke in a sweat, why did the dream always ended like that? In death? Who was that girl she seen in the Garden and why was she in her dreams? Why was she so scared? At least one thing, the dream did change. She pushed her covers off her; she wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked up into the sky… full moon was in seven days.


End file.
